


Tapeworm 裂头蚴

by guiltyone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyone/pseuds/guiltyone
Summary: - 恶魔结局，签署合同- 超短篇，意识流，荒坂父子合体折磨竹村，V友情客串
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Saburo Arasaka/Goro Takemura, Yorinobu Arasaka/Goro Takemura
Kudos: 8





	Tapeworm 裂头蚴

荒坂三郎的意识体植入荒坂赖宣的过程，并不像公司向全世界宣扬的那样顺利。三郎和赖宣的意识在深渊般的脑沟中相互角斗扭打，最终不分你我。尘埃落定硝烟散去，一头嵌合而成的卡迈拉在深渊中扬起两颗头颅。表面上，这副躯壳是挂着赖宣模样的三郎，但里面盘踞着的，既是三郎也不是三郎，既是赖宣也不是赖宣。

从前，荒坂父子对很多事情都抱着截然相反的观念，从对集团霸权的态度和对自由的定义，到对玩物的保养和宠物的驯服。

除了在机能方面延长寿命，荒坂三郎从不用义体修饰自己的肉体，看不见的眼睛就一直瞎着，伤疤从不掩饰，肿瘤就任其生长。但是与对待自己不同，三郎喜欢用最漂亮的义体装点他的狗。银色搭配它的发梢，黑色对照它的双眼，红色映染它的嘴唇，再在最显眼的位置刻上荒坂的血色樱花。高高在上，亲手养育出最漂亮的东西，让它像膜拜神明一样膜拜自己老朽的身躯，这给三郎带来莫大的快感。 

而荒坂赖宣喜欢把玩具砸碎，一探究竟。如果无法组装回原样，那也没有关系。伤痕累累的容器镶上金箔，依旧可以被填得满满当当。

此刻，荒坂父子正一起操控着赖宣的身体与他们共同的宠物玩耍，三郎在右，赖宣在左。二人的双手缓缓滑过五郎的胸脯。

左手握住五郎的阴茎，开始上下撸动，食指扯住皮肤，拇指按进肉里。右手揉捏五郎的乳房，平稳，均速，仿佛要挤出不存在的乳汁。

左手移至五郎的股沟，四指一起没入新添的义体阴唇。右手滑向五郎的下颌，手指伸进嘴里，轻轻拉出舌头。

左手找到了五郎深处的那一点，正在狠狠按压。右手插入五郎散开的头发，轻轻抚摩。

左手抽打着五郎的臀部，臀肉微微颤抖，皮肤泛起红晕。右手把一杯清酒倒入口中，液体从嘴角流入发鬓。

五郎觉得自己整个身体都被严丝合缝地包裹在了荒坂的手中，一上一下，一左一右，从头到脚，由内而外。

左手拿起了一块芯片，递到右手手心。右手攒起芯片，插入了五郎的槽口。

五郎双眼失焦，在余光里瞥到了V虚晃的影像。他双手抱头，缩在房间一角。虽然头垂着，但是眼睛一刻都没有离开过五郎和荒坂交合的部位。

五郎猛然抽搐了一下，射了出来。


End file.
